Magic Palace
Magic Palace is the 11th episode of Season 1 of Scooby-Doo Solve Them All Premise After the gang gets an invite from Slick Sammy to see a magic show they go to Coolsville's Magic Palace. Things go fine until a shadowy figure traps them inside the Magic Palace a place filled with tricks and traps! Synopsis The gang arrives at Magi Palace where Sammy greets them. Scooby licks him. Sammy says he's glad they came. A man in a tux walks out of the auditorium. He grunts at Slick Sammy. Daphne asks who that was. He says it was the Great Modini. The gang and Sammy walk into the auditorium. A waitress named Candy asks them what they want. Shaggy and Scooby ask for everything on the menu. She happily walks away. All of a sudden the lights go out! Frd, Daphne, and Velma wake up in a strange room. There are many doors, but only one is the exit. They see a shadowy figure flee from the scene. They try many doors, but none are he exit. Finally they walk into one with an exit sign on it and they see the exit. They walk to it, but they don't seem to be getting closer. It's a trick! Meanwhile, Shaggy, Scooby and Sammy are in a giant bird cage! Scooby rubs his forehead. They look up. There's a giant parrot! They see a shadowy figure walk away suspiciously from the cage. The parrot caws at them and attacks. Sammy creates a forcefield. Shaggy says they need to find a way out. The parrot pecks at them. Sammy shoots a laser at the parrot. It explodes. Shaggy exclaims it's a robot. In the maze of doors, Fred has disappeared. They look for him when they hear his voice yell for them. They rush to a trapdoor when another one opens andthey fall in! In the pit, they find Fred tied up and gagged. They untie him and ask him what happened. He says a mysterious figure grabbed him. Sammy, Shaggy, and Scooby find their way out of the cage. They run and fall into a trapdoor. They meet the gang there. Velma finds a piece of paper that says "hing n nu". Velma says she solved the mystery when a giant ball rolls towards them. They run but they find no way to avoid it. Sammy shoots lasers at the ball and it blows up. The gang catches their breath. They get out of the trapdoor when a mob of wolves chases them. They howl and pounce. They find their way to the auditorium and they go inside. They see the shadowy figure with a remote in his hand. The gang runs to the stage where the figure is surprised. Sammy shoots his laser at the remote. It flies out of the figure's hand. The figure runs, but Scooby tackles him. They unmask it as Candy! She was once a magician, but Sammy kicked her out of the magic assosiation because she reaveled her secrets to a lot of people. She wanted revenge. Velma says that the piece of paper was half of the list of what Scooby and Shaggy wanted to eat. It would really say "Everything On Menu". Carl takes her away and thanks Sammy who replies that it was no problem. Scooby licks Sammy and says Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Villains *Shadowy Figure *Giant Parrot Locations *Coolsville *Magic Palace *Auditorium Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *This marks the second appearance of Slick Sammy Category:ScoobyDude's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo Solves Them All